powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abracadaver (episode)
A local magician named Al Lusion pulls a deathly trick where he comes back from the dead as a zombie to haunt Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls are left to deal with him while he runs around scaring people with his black magic and getting revenge for being mocked and humiliated while he was alive. Episode Summary The episode begins with the Mayor﻿, Ms. Sara Bellum and The Powerpuff Girls at an old magic theater. Taking notice of an old magic poster, the Mayor tells the girls of an old magician named Al Lusion. When the mayor was a boy, he went to one of his performances. When the magician asked for an assistant from the audience, he chose a little girl who was as sweet and charming as the Girls (and somewhat resembled Blossom). The magician did an incredible trick by making the girl's teddy bear disappear. Heartbroken by the loss of her bear, the girl revealed that Al was nothing but a phony and everyone began to laugh at him. Al tried to retain his magic and show but ended up being tragically killed by a coffin filled with spikes that slammed shut on him after falling inside it. After a moment of respect the Mayor begins the demolition of the theater, only to have one of the wreaking balls hit the old coffin that Al Lusion was in. Back at the Powerpuff house, the girls are watching a horror movie filled with zombies when they hear noises. Al Lusion has returned from the dead as the magical zombie, Abracadaver, and gets revenge by using his now evil magic to destroy the town. The Mayor calls the girls to come to their rescue. Even though they are terrified, the girls fly to where Abracadaver is. He immediately mistakes Blossom for the little girl who humiliated him and he puts her under his spell. Buttercup tries to rescue her sister by punching Abracadaver to pieces, but because he is a zombie, he is easily put back together and traps the girls in separate magic traps. Abracadaver then hypnotizes and ties up Blossom and puts her in the same coffin that killed him, and then slammed it shut on her. It seemed that Abracadaver had killed Blossom, but Blossom rips off her disguise, alive, it's Abracaver who lies dead in the coffin, and it turns out that they had switched places with Blossom in place of Abracadaver and Abracadaver in place of Blossom. Blossom then proceeds to rescue Buttercup and Bubbles. They soon show that Abracadaver is the one in the coffin, and the narrator laughs, saying he loves the "voodoo that the Girls do." And the episode ends. Trivia *Only the Narrator refers to Abracadaver by name. *This episode features a rare occasion where the hotline's expression changes, revealing it may have some form of artificial intelligence. * This is one of the two episodes when the hotline changes its emotions, the other one being Tough Love) * This is considered one of the scariest episodes in the series (along with Speed Demon, Power-Noia, and Boogie Frights). * This is the first time one or all of the girls get severely destroyed, only to be revived afterwards, followed by The Rowdyruff Boys, Mojo Jonesin' and Knock It Off. Errors *When Abracadaver pulls out his watch and begins to hypnotize Blossom, he is shown to be holding the watch chain in his right hand. However, when he yells at Buttercup for hitting him (before he reattaches the arm that was holding the watch chain, as the arm holding the chain was left behind to keep Blossom under his control), he is shown to be missing his left arm instead. However, when he casts the spell on Buttercup that causes her to be sawed in half, he casts the spell with his left hand. Additionally, when he reattaches the arm that was holding the watch chain, it is shown to be his right arm. *In addition to the above inconsistency, another inconsistency occurs dealing with Abracadaver's right arm. When Buttercup punches Abracadaver into the building and causes him to fall apart, his right arm stays behind to keep Blossom under his control. When he collides with the wall, as well as when he reassembles himself, he is shown to be missing his entire right arm, from the shoulder down. However, when he reattaches the arm that was holding the chain, he is shown to only be missing his right arm from roughly the elbow down. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes about Revivals